5.Demon Return
by lRainDropsl
Summary: Piper discovers something different about Phoebe after her date with an ex. I've finally completed the story. R/R


*COLE'S APART.*  
  
[Phoebe's in the bedroom gathering all her stuff and the baby's, getting ready to leave.]  
  
Phoebe: [Holler from the bedroom] Cole, honey, are you sure you still want me to have that date with Clay? [Walk out of the bedroom]  
  
Cole: Yes, I'm sure. Now go before you're late for the date.  
  
Phoebe: Oh all right. Bye. [Gave him a kiss and walk to the door]  
  
Cole: [Walk her to the door] Bye, bye sweetie [Kissed Elisabeth]  
  
  
  
*THE MANOR*  
  
Piper: Prue will you stop talking about Cole? If you hate him so much then stop talking about him. It's not me that going out with him it's Phoebe. So go complain to her.  
  
Prue: It's not just that I hate him, Piper; he's a demon whom tried to kill us a year and a half ago.  
  
Piper: [Walk out of the kitchen] Ok then go tell Phoebe that.  
  
[Then Phoebe enters the front door]  
  
Phoebe: Tell Phoebe what?  
  
Piper: Oh just Prue still being totally paranoid about Cole all morning and won't leave me alone.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, she's still at that stage huh?  
  
Piper: Yep. And she won't shut up about it.  
  
Phoebe: [Chuckles] Well, I got to go get ready for my little lunch date with Clay.  
  
Piper: The date is still on?  
  
Phoebe: Yep!  
  
Piper: Does Cole know?  
  
Phoebe: Yep!  
  
Piper: And he's ok with it.  
  
Phoebe: Yep!  
  
Piper: Wow!  
  
[Phoebe head up stair to get ready]  
  
  
  
[About an hour later Phoebe came down stair wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top, with a black above -the- knee skirt and her hair down]  
  
Phoebe: Piper can you please watch Elisa for me?  
  
Piper: Sure. Wow! That's a great outfit for a lunch date with your ex.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks.  
  
[Just after Phoebe said that the doorbell rang]  
  
Phoebe: Ok that's him. Bye!  
  
Piper: Bye. Have fun!  
  
[Phoebe ran to the door and opened it. Staying there was a tall, dark, well build man.]  
  
Phoebe: Greeting him with a big smile and hug] Clay! Hi!  
  
Clay: [Return a smile and hug] Hey! Ready to go?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah!  
  
They sitting close to the 4th window on the right. The waiter comes up to them and handed 2 menus]  
  
Waiter: I'll be right with you. [He walked to anymore table]  
  
[They looked over their menus for a couple of minutes, until the waiter came back]  
  
Waiter: May I take your order?  
  
Phoebe: I would like medium lasagna, a strawberry short cake, and just a glass of water please.  
  
Clay: I'll have the same.  
  
Waiter: All righty [he wrote it down and walked away]  
  
Phoebe: So how's New York? Anything new about it?  
  
Clay: No, New York is just the same. It'd been better if you were still there, to spice it up.  
  
Phoebe: [laughed] Really?  
  
Clay: [laughed] Yeah. So, tell me who's the lucky guy?  
  
Phoebe: Um. his name is Cole and he's an Assistant District Attorney.  
  
Clay: Wow!  
  
Phoebe: [Smile] so is there any special person in your life?  
  
Clay: Um. there was, but she uh, left. [Look down sadly]  
  
Phoebe: Well, what's her name?  
  
Clay: I don't think you want to know.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I do. C'mon. Who's she?  
  
Clay: You. [Look straight at Phoebe]  
  
Phoebe: [Chuckles] Me?  
  
Clay: Yeah you, Phoebe. [Took her hand] you make me feel complete; you give me the new whole meaning of love. I'm still in love with you, Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
Phoebe: [Stunned] Uh, wow! Clay. I uh.don't really know what to say.  
  
Clay: Just say you'll be back with me.  
  
Phoebe: Clay, you know that can't happen.  
  
Clay: Why not?  
  
Phoebe: Because. I'm involved.  
  
Clay: [Half joking] So what! Dump the guy and come back to New York with me. We can start a new life together with Elisabeth.  
  
Phoebe: [Nervous chuckle] You're.you're joking right?  
  
Clay: [Let out a small laugh] Of course. Of course I'm joking.  
  
Phoebe: Good one. [Gave out a relieved laughed]  
  
Clay: Thanks.  
  
  
  
* THE MANOR *  
  
[Elisabeth's crying]  
  
Piper: [Rocking her] Prue can you hand me the baby bottle? Please!  
  
Prue: [Pick up the from the counter] Here you go! [Handed Piper the bottle]  
  
Piper: [Trying to feed the baby] Why won't she stop crying? [Elisabeth refuses to that the bottle]  
  
Prue: Maybe it isn't a hunger cry. Maybe it's more of a need-to-change cry.  
  
Piper: We just changed her 10 minutes ago.  
  
Prue: Well, um. Maybe she wants to play.  
  
[Prue picked up the rattle and rattle it in front of the baby's face. But that just make its worse]  
  
Piper: Ok, Prue. That's not helping!  
  
Prue: We need Leo. [Calling out for Leo] LEOOO!!!!! LEO!  
  
[Suddenly a baby-blue-like bubbly light from]  
  
Leo: Uh, you call?  
  
Prue: Can you help is the baby won't stop crying.  
  
[Piper hand Leo the baby]  
  
  
  
* BACK AT THE RESTAURANT *  
  
Phoebe: I'm going to use the Ladies Room. I'll be right back.  
  
Clay: Hurry back. [He called after]  
  
[While Phoebe's in the Ladies room, Clay took out a small bottle of potion and pour in into her drinks then stirred it up quickly. About 10 min. later Phoebe came back.]  
  
Phoebe: Back!  
  
Clay: [Jokily] Thought you weren't coming back.  
  
Phoebe: Sorry, I was just powdering my face.  
  
Clay: [Smiled] So what'd you think of the food?  
  
Phoebe: It's great [picked up her drink and took a sip of it]  
  
[Suddenly Phoebe starts to feel light headed]  
  
Clay: [Pretend to look concern] Phoebe, are you ok?  
  
Phoebe: [Rubbing her temples] Uh, yeah.yeah, I think so. [Her eyes glow bright then turn back to normal]  
  
Clay: [Smirk evilly to himself indicating that potion worked] Ready to go?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah.  
  
[They got up and walk out the restaurant]  
  
  
  
* COLE'S APART. *  
  
[Cole's lying on his bed bored out of his mind, then decided to call Phoebe. He got up and went to the living room, picked up the phone and dialed the Manor's number]  
  
* THE MANOR *  
  
[At the manor Prue went to the studio, Leo's up "there" and Piper's home alone with the baby. The phone suddenly ring]  
  
Piper: [Picked up the phone] Hello?  
  
Cole: Piper? This is Cole. Is Phoebe there?  
  
Piper: Uh, no. She's not back from her date yet.  
  
Cole: Oh, well, could I come over and wait for her?  
  
Piper: Yeah, sure. I could really use some company.  
  
Cole: All right. Bye!  
  
[They hung up]  
  
  
  
* IN THE CARE *  
  
Ok I know this is really a cheesy part but I'm outta idea at this point of the story. Promise you it'll get better. This part makes me laugh though.  
  
Phoebe: [Sultry] God you look sexy in that shirt [Place her left hand on his thigh]  
  
Clay: [Smile sexily] And so are you in the top and skirt babe.  
  
[He pulled up the car on the Manor's drive way. Then Phoebe walk to the door.]  
  
Phoebe: Well, I have a great time [Puts her hands on him]  
  
Clay: Really? Think we can do it again some other time?  
  
Phoebe: Definitely. [She pulled him towards her, wraps her arms around his neck, and kissed him].  
  
[Just them Cole pulled up to the Manor and he couldn't, just couldn't believe his eyes. Phoebe deepened the kiss. Clay wrapped his arm her waist. The finally break the kiss after 5 long minutes]  
  
Clay: WOW! It'd be a long time seen you did that. [Catching is breath]  
  
Phoebe: [Smile] And I can do it again. [Kisses him] You wanna come in?  
  
Clay: Sorry, I love too, but I can't.  
  
Phoebe: Oh. [Disappointed]  
  
Clay: But, I can try to come over later.  
  
Phoebe: Ok [Grin]  
  
Clay: All right, I got to go, bye. [Kissed her]  
  
Phoebe: Bye! [Kissed him back]  
  
[Clay turned and left. Phoebe enters the Manor. Cole watches them closely; there are blood shots all around his eyes. He got out the car and walk up to the Manor. Half of him wants to follow Clay and beat the crap out of him for kissing Phoebe. The other half just wants to confront Phoebe.]  
  
* THE MANOR *  
  
Elisabeth: [Crying her eyes out] AAAAAHHHHAAAAAAHHH  
  
Piper: Please stop crying baby! [Trying to comfort Elisa]  
  
Phoebe: [Close the door behind her] Piper! I'm home.  
  
Piper: [Walk out of the kitchen] Oh, Phoebe thank god you're home. I can't get to stop crying.  
  
Phoebe: [baby voice] Oh come here to Mommy, baby. [Elisa suddenly stops crying] Aw she just wants her Mommy. [Kissed the baby's forehead.]  
  
* OUTSIDE *  
  
[Cole finally got to the door and knocked a couple of times. He tried to stay calm and pretend nothing had happen]  
  
* BACK INSIDE *  
  
[Phoebe with the baby on her arm, opened the door  
  
Phoebe: [Surprise] Cole! Hey, what are you doing here?  
  
Cole: To see you. [He says without any emotion]  
  
Phoebe: [Coldly] Well, come in.  
  
[Meanwhile Cole and Phoebe act strangely toward one another, in the underworld Clay's reporting his little lunch date with Phoebe]  
  
  
  
* THE UNDERWORLD *  
  
Clay: The plan had succeeded Master. It was as easy as taking candy from a baby [Grin evilly]  
  
Master: Well done.  
  
Clay: Thank you, Master. Tonight will be the last step. Taken The Book Of Shadow. Then it will be the end.the end of the Charmed Ones. [Smiled devilishly]  
  
Master: And hoe do you suppose you will get the book?  
  
Clay: Well, with Phoebe Halliwell on our side I think it'll be easy to get it. I'll just blink into her room, tell her to get the book, and we're done.  
  
Master: You'll think it'll be that easy with Belthazor by her side?  
  
Clay: I'm a step way ahead of you. I've already got another demon to distract him.  
  
Master: Well, this plan better work, or else.  
  
Clay: I won't disappoint your Master.  
  
[The Master waved his hand and Clay stepped back walk toward the exit]  
  
  
  
* THE MANOR *  
  
Piper: [Yelling] Phoebe what the hell is wrong with you?! Ever since you got home from the date, you're been acting really weird!  
  
Phoebe: I don't act any different from before the date ok?  
  
[Suddenly Leo appeared]  
  
Phoebe: [Sarcastically] Oh, look who's here. the whitelighter. [Came closer to Leo] Don't you ever get tire of being a goody-goody all the time? 'Cause it's gettin' real old and BORING!  
  
Piper: [Yell again] Phoebe!  
  
[Leo back away from Phoebe and over to Piper. Cole staying by the side and holding the baby]  
  
Leo: Um.Piper we have a problem, the 'Elders" says they're feeling some kind of negative energy around the house. Evil!  
  
[All eyes were on Phoebe when those words slipped out of Leo's lips.]  
  
Piper: Clay!  
  
Leo: Clay?  
  
Piper: Yeah, just before the date she was normal. And when she got back she was strange.evil!  
  
Cole: Evil? Are you sure Piper?  
  
Piper: I'm 99.9% sure.  
  
Phoebe: Hello people! I'm standing right here!  
  
Piper: Yeah you are. And you are going to be here until Prue gets home. I'm calling her right now.  
  
Phoebe: [Attitude] And who the hell made you the boss of me?  
  
Piper: I did!  
  
[Phoebe just rolls her eyes and sat on the couch]  
  
Piper: Prue?  
  
Prue: [On her cell] Yeah Piper?  
  
Piper: Yeah, you've got come home quick! We have problem hurry! [She hung up the phone] Leo why don't you go checks The Book Of Shadow. Sees if it says anything about Clay. [Whisper to Cole]. Cole why don't you take Elisa somewhere so that she can be safe?  
  
Cole: Yeah sure, ok. [With that he shimmered out]  
  
Phoebe: [Jumped up from the couch] hey where are you going with my baby? [She demanded]  
  
Piper: Somewhere safe!  
  
Phoebe: Oh, let me guess the "mausoleum".  
  
Piper: Hey don't get smart with me Missy!  
  
Phoebe: Whatever I'm outta here.  
  
[With that she walked toward the front door. Luckily Prue got through the door and got in her way]  
  
Piper: Stop her!  
  
Prue: Huh? What?  
  
Phoebe: [Attitude] Do you mind getting outta my way?  
  
Piper: [Yell out quickly] No! Don't let her! [She ran up to her sisters. Grab Phoebe my the arm and tried to pulled her over to the living room]  
  
[Suddenly Phoebe just swung her arm around and send Piper flying and hit herself again the wall. It knocked her out unconsciously.]  
  
Prue: [Surprise] Whoa!  
  
Phoebe: [Smile evilly] Cool!  
  
Prue: [mumbling] I'm guessing you're the problem.  
  
  
  
* THE MANOR *  
  
Piper: [Yelling] Phoebe what the hell is wrong with you?! Ever since you got home from the date, you're been acting really weird!  
  
Phoebe: I don't act any different from before the date ok?  
  
[Suddenly Leo appeared]  
  
Phoebe: [Sarcastically] Oh, look who's here. the whitelighter. [Came closer to Leo] Don't you ever get tire of being a goody-goody all the time? 'Cause it's gettin' real old and BORING!  
  
Piper: [Yell again] Phoebe!  
  
[Leo back away from Phoebe and over to Piper. Cole staying my the said and holding the baby]  
  
Leo: Um.Piper we have a problem, the 'Elders" says they're feeling some kind of negative energy around the house. Evil!  
  
[All eyes were on Phoebe when those word slipped out of Leo's lips.]  
  
  
  
* UPSTAIR (ATTIC) *  
  
[Leo is thumbing through the book. As he reaches the page titled "WARVORK", he scanned over it.]  
  
* DOWNSTAIR*  
  
[Prue is power wrestling with Phoebe.]  
  
Phoebe: Take that you stupid witch! [Phoebe threw Prue onto the coffee table, which causes it to break.]  
  
Prue: [Got up] Uh! That was an antique! [She sends Phoebe flying. She hits the wall and was knocked out.]  
  
[Upstairs Leo heard all the commotion from downstairs; he then rushed down to see what had happened. All he saw was a big mess and two unconscious sisters lying on the cold hard floor.]  
  
Leo: [Shocked] What happened?  
  
Prue: Oh, Phoebe just kinda got out of control and knocked Piper out. So I then decided to knock her out.  
  
Leo: [Surprised] Oh so what do we do?  
  
Prue: You try to wake Piper up. I'll tight Phoebe up.  
  
[Mean while Leo and Prue's doing that, Cole and the baby was in the Mausoleum. Cole is play with Elisabeth.]  
  
Cole: Hi baby! [He rocking her in his left arm. He uses the other hand to tickles her. She cooed at her dad].  
  
[As he was playing with Elisabeth he sense a demon. He held Elisabeth close to his chest and shimmered out.  
  
*BACK TO THE MANOR*  
  
~ATTIC~  
  
Prue: So what have you found?  
  
Leo: Well I didn't necessary found anything about Clay, but I found this demon name, WarVork. [He pointed to the page] I think he's related to Clay.  
  
Prue: [Defining] "WarVork"  
  
"A demon in search on a mortal soul. Turning them evil by giving them powers. He sent them out into the world and turning others evil. For ever soul they'd turned evil, he rewarded them by increasing their power."  
  
Piper: That kinda makes sense. Maybe Clay is working for that demon. That's maybe why he's after Phoebe, turning her against us.  
  
Leo: But how does Clay know Phoebe a witch?  
  
Prue: Well, maybe WarVork told him. So he (Clay) now knows about Phoebe. And if he knows about Phoebe, he knows about us. By turning again is will breaks the power of three. And maybe he just gets Phoebe to turn, to get the Book of Shadow.  
  
Piper: Yeah, I agree with Prue. So hoe do we vanquish him and Clay, and turn Phoebe back?  
  
Prue: Phoebe is probably under a spell or something. So, Piper tries to help her get back to normal when she's wakes up. Leo goes check with the elder. And I'll look for a spell or something to vanquish them.  
  
Leo: All right. [He orbs up "there"]  
  
  
  
*COLE'S APART *  
  
~ IN HIS ROOM~  
  
Cole: [Thinking to himself] How can a demon possibly know that I'm there?  
  
* BACK TO THE MANOR *  
  
~ATTIC~  
  
Prue: I got it! I have an idea how to bring Phoebe back.  
  
Piper: [curious] How?  
  
Prue: We've got to bring Phoebe's memories back. A good helper would be Elisabeth. The little baby has a way to make Phoebe this about her actions!  
  
Piper: The baby is with Cole. So I'm guessing the only place he'll be is either the mausoleum or the apartment.  
  
Prue: [Asking Phoebe] Hey Pheeb, so do you remember the day you met Cole? What was it like?  
  
Phoebe: [attitude] Excuse me, but what the hell are you talking about, who the heck is Cole?  
  
Prue: [Mumbling to herself] Well, I guess you're memory is getting worse and worse by the moment.  
  
Phoebe: Look witch either you let me go now and safe you self or you're going to pay for this!  
  
[While Prue is "trying to help Phoebe's memories. Piper was in the mausoleum looking for Cole. Suddenly the demon looking for Cole showed up. Piper trying to freeze it, but instead she blew it up.  
  
Piper: [Gasp] Well that was closed. [She looked around] Cole are you in here? Cole?  
  
[No answer was giving]  
  
Piper: Well, I guess you're not here then. [She walked back to her car. And drove to Cole's apartment.]  
  
  
  
*Cole's Apart*  
  
Cole: [To the baby] I think we should get out of here before the demon catches. [With that he shimmered to the manor]  
  
*Manor*  
  
Attic  
  
Prue: [Holding up a picture of Cole, Phoebe and Elisa] Ok, Phoebe. They to focus here; this is Cole and Elisabeth remember? You love 'em.  
  
[Just as she said that Cole shimmered in]  
  
Cole: So how are we doing?  
  
Prue: [Startle] Oh, God Cole! First Leo, now you!  
  
Cole: Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. But there's a demon after me.  
  
Prue: Oh god! We're not even done with this one yet! So where's  
  
Piper?  
  
Cole: What do you mean?  
  
Prue: Well isn't she with you? She went and looks for you.  
  
Cole: Oh no. I didn't see her.  
  
Prue: Well, just stay here and help Phoebe. I'll try to look for a spell.again.  
  
Cole: Well, what about Piper? The demon was after me in the mausoleum,  
  
Prue: Don't worry; she'll just blow it up.  
  
Cole: Oh. [Then he turn to Phoebe] Um.so what do I do?  
  
Prue: [Thumbing through the pages] Just try to bring her back her memories.  
  
Cole: [nervous] Ok. Hey honey. how. how are you doing?  
  
Phoebe: [Answers] No! So! Well! I'm getting very irritated with you people trying to do.whatever the hell you're going to do to me.  
  
Cole: Um. Prue? A little help here?  
  
Prue: Ok give me the baby. [Cole handed her the baby and walked over to Phoebe] Ok, Phoebe looks at the baby. Do you remember anything?  
  
[Trying to look closely at the baby. She looks straight into the baby's eyes. She could see it; the day she had her (the happiest day of her life). The day Cole and her had reunited, how much more meaning had brought to her life ect.  
  
Minutes passed by, Phoebe eyes starts to get tired her evil side starts to weaken.]  
  
Cole: [Whispering] Is it working?  
  
Prue: [Whispered back] I think so.  
  
[Suddenly there was a loud door slam from downstairs.]  
  
Piper: [Walk to the stairs to the attic] I'm sorry Prue but I can't find Cole, oh, and I got attack by a demon. But don't worry I blew it up. [Enter the attic's door.] Well, hello Cole. Isn't it nice, I spent the last hour look for you, and here you are.  
  
Cole: Sorry Piper.  
  
Piper: So, how's Phoebe?  
  
Cole: She's getting there.  
  
Piper: Ok, good. So has Leo return yet?  
  
Cole: No, I don't think so.  
  
Piper: What's taking him so long? [Getting worry]  
  
Prue: [Still focusing on Phoebe] Don't be a worrywart Piper, he'll be back.  
  
[Cole walks over to Phoebe as Leo orbs in.]  
  
Piper: Leo! [Walk over and hugged him. He gladly returned the hug.] So what did you find out? What'd they say?  
  
Leo: Well they says in order to turn everyone (including Phoebe) back to normal we kill WarVork.  
  
Piper: How?  
  
Leo: I'm not sure. But we have to figure something out fast! So did you find anything in the book?  
  
Prue: NO. It's getting late. You all should go to bed. I'll keep an eye on Phoebe.  
  
Piper: I can stay here with you.  
  
Prue: No, that's ok. You go ahead and head to bed.  
  
Piper: Ok. Don't stay up too late.  
  
Cole: I'll go home.  
  
Prue: You can stay here if you want.  
  
Cole: Sure. I'll be in Phoebe's room.  
  
Piper: C'mon Leo.  
  
[They all headed to bed.]  
  
PHOEBE'S ROOM  
  
[In the middle of the night there were a shimmery shadow form at the foot of Phoebe's bed. Suddenly Cole wakes up sensing someone present. He kept silence as he notices there was a man shadow form at the edge. "He" walks over to the side of the bed and calling out for Phoebe. Cole starts to sense evil, as "he" gets closer. He shimmered behind the man startled by what he'd seen, and turned again. Cole recognized the face. It was the face of the man who had turn Phoebe against her own family]  
  
Cole: So you must be the guy turns Phoebe against us!  
  
Clay: Yeah! And what are you going to do about it, Belthazor, I presume.  
  
Cole: This! [He snap Clay's neck kneed his stomach and threw a fireball at him. He flamed up and disappeared.]  
  
[The booming sound had awaken everyone. Prue, Leo, and Piper whom had little Elisabeth on her arm still peace asleep, burst into Phoebe's room.]  
  
Prue: What happened?  
  
Cole: Oh, Clay just paid a visit and I.well fired him. And he was just whoosh! Gone!  
  
Leo: Well, that's one least demon to worry about.  
  
Piper: Come on, let's go back to bed, can't leave Phoebe alone.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Attic  
  
Leo: How's Phoebe?  
  
Prue: Better than yesterday, she's getting there, Cole's with her down stair.  
  
Piper: Well, there's definitely nothing in the book. But there is this spell.  
  
Prue: [Jumped in] What spell?  
  
Piper: Well, I'm not sure, if it will work, but it's a wishing spell.  
  
Leo: Read it.  
  
Piper: Well you need 5 white candles, set it in the center of an alter. you centered yourself in the pentagram. And chant:  
  
"I wish, I wish  
  
Upon the stars  
  
I seek thy near  
  
I seek thy far  
  
Hear me now  
  
From North to South  
  
From West to East  
  
Let all my wishes seek my desire."  
  
Recite it 3 times in silent and imagine of what you are desire for.  
  
Prue: Let's try it.  
  
Piper: It seems too simple. What if it won't work?  
  
Prue: It's worth a try. If it doesn't work then we'll just have to find some other way.  
  
Leo: Well, we need to call Cole and Phoebe up first.  
  
[Prue astral herself downstairs and startled Cole and Phoebe]  
  
Prue: We found a spell come on up.  
  
[Cole and Phoebe star look at each other and he shimmered the both of them to the attic.]  
  
ATTIC  
  
[Piper's setting up for the ritual.]  
  
Cole: Oh, what are we doing?  
  
Piper: Um, we're using mind manipulation to kill WarVork.  
  
Cole: And that would be.  
  
Piper: Wishing for it.  
  
Phoebe: If it were that easy, all demons and warlocks wouldn't exist.  
  
Leo: Well, looks whose back.  
  
Phoebe: [Smiles] Well, not all back, still a little fuzzy.  
  
Piper: Ok.here it goes. [She centered herself in the pentagram] I wish I wish upon the stars, I seek thy near, I seek thy far. Hear me now from North to South, from West to East make all my wishes seek my desire.  
  
Cole: [Whispered] Is it working?  
  
Prue: Shush!  
  
~ In Piper's Mind~  
  
[WarVock is standing in front of them swirling in brilliant red light screaming in pain.]  
  
Back to Reality  
  
[WarVock appears right in front of their eyes. Everyone was stunned by it. Second later he was swirling in flames of fire and banish to thin air. Piper slowly opens up her eyes.]  
  
Piper: I worked  
  
Phoebe: Impressive.  
  
Prue: Feel any different?  
  
Phoebe: Well, no more dizziness.  
  
Leo: It worked.  
  
Phoebe: Can I wish for something?  
  
Piper: Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: Just kidding.  
  
Phoebe: I feel so nice to be back!  
  
Next Day  
  
P3  
  
Phoebe: You think he's really gone.  
  
Piper: Phoebe, in our life of vanquishing demons and warlocks sorry asses, I take flaming up and screaming means that they are disappearing from the surface of the earth.  
  
Cole: Honey, don't worry too much. You'll get wrinkles.  
  
[Phoebe playfully elbow Cole, and he pulled her in for a hug.]  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
